Palavras
by Ryuno-chan
Summary: Sakura e Naruto estão numa missão, mas a meio da missão Sakura sente algo...o que será?SasuSaku


Plz espero que gostem

**Palavras **

Naruto e Sakura saltavam silenciosamente pela floresta, não quereriam ser notados…

Uzumaki Naruto, cabelo rebelde loiro, olhos azuis puros, energia interminável, sempre alegre e com um corpo que fazia inveja, já com 16 anos já tinha amadurecido muito, já não era aquele garoto de á 3 anos atrás. Haruno Sakura, também com os seus 16 anos, tinha ficado ainda mais bela, cabelos rosados, olhos verdes profundos, corpo bem definido, resumido o sonho de qualquer homem.

Os dois já estavam a saltar por aquelas árvores á horas, estavam a ficar cansados.

**Sakura** – Naruto… – o loiro a olha – estou muito cansada e está a anoitecer não era melhor pararmos?

**Naruto** – Está bem Sakura-chan…

A Haruno para de saltar e vai para o chão e Naruto o faz mesmo. Os dois fizerem uma fogueira, aqueceram comida e arranjaram camas.

**Naruto** – Humm devia ter trazido ramen… aquele peixe não me caiu nada bem…

Disse com cara de enjoado.

**Sakura** – Não sejas baka Naruto… – responde com uma cara de gozo - o peixe estava delicioso…tu é k não gostas de nada para além de ramen…

**Naruto** – Porque o ramen é muito melhor…– sussurrou o loiro, para a garota não o ouvir – bem eu vou dormir, amanhã temos de acordar bem cedinho…

**Sakura** – Sim, também já vou dormir…

Naruto virou se para o lado e num piscar de olhos adormeceu.

**Sakura** – "Como é que ele adormece tão depressa? -- Este rapaz nunca vai mudar…"

**Sakura** preparava-se para se deitar quando sente uma coisa ou alguém…

**Sakura** – "O que… foi isto? Que pressentimento é este? …"

Sakura seguiu aquele pressentimento que lhe parecia tão familiar e querido, não sabia quem era ou o que era, mas achava que devia seguir aquilo que a atraía tanto.

Ela foi parar a um riacho, como era Verão estava cheio de pirilampos brilhantes, a lua estava cheia o que contribuía muito para aquela bela paisagem, Sakura olhava fascinada, os pirilampos que voavam e rodopiavam em todos os cantos que existiam e a lua que reflectia uma luz amarelada iluminava a água … nunca tinha visto tanta beleza…

…… - É lindo não é?

Sakura ouve aquela voz vinda de trás dela ficando paralisada, não podia ser ele, aquele rapaz…rapaz? Homem que amava mais que tudo.

**Sasuke** – É bom ver-te Sakura…

Disse o rapaz de cabelos negros com uma voz gelada. Sakura finalmente arranja forças para se virar e enfrentar a cara do rapaz.

**Sakura** – Sasu… Sasuke-kun…

**Sasuke** - …..

**Sakura** – Então… tu eras aquele pressentimento que eu senti ainda a bocado…?

**Sasuke** – Que fazes aqui?

Perguntou ele ignorando a pergunta da garota.

**Sakura** – O que é que achas que faço aqui... – sussurrou cerando os punhos – eu e o Naruto estamos á tua procura!

**Sasuke** – Eu não pertenço lá Sakura, já devias ter desistido…

**Sakura** – Eu não desistir…eu já não só aquela rapariga que conheceste á 3 anos Sasuke-kun… eu mudei!

**Sasuke** – Mas continuas irritante…

Disse gelidamente, mas a Haruno sorri com aquelas palavras.

**Sakura** – Nem imaginas como sentia falta de ouvir isso…apesar de me magoar…

O moreno baixa a cabeça ao perceber que fez mal em dizer aquilo á garota.

**Sakura **– Sasuke-kun por favor volta para Konoha connosco…

**Sasuke** – ….

**Sakura** – Vejo que…continuas igual…

Disse ela, virando um pouco a cara tentando esconder o corar, mas em vão pois o Uchiha notou.

**Sasuke **– Mudaste mesmo…

Disse ele com meio sorriso e Sakura corou ainda mais.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun porque não queres voltar?

**Sasuke** – Eu…eu tenho de matar o Itachi, tu sabes isso…

**Sakura** – E o que vais fazer depois de matar o Itachi? Achas que vais ser feliz depois de o matares? Achas que isso te vai trazer felicidade?

Perguntou ela com raiva mas sem resposta, Sasuke agarra a sua espada e num golpe rápido prende Haruno contra a parede, com a espada perto do seu pescoço.

**Sasuke** – Sabes…numa questão de segundos… eu posso matar-te…

Falou o Uchiha friamente.

**Sakura** – Então mata-me… também a minha vida á muito que já não faz sentindo…sem ti… nada tem sentido…

O Uchiha é apanhado de surpresa, não estava á espera daquelas palavras que numa certa forma o tocaram no coração frio e por momentos o tornou quente…como conseguia ela fazer aquilo…com umas palavras tão simples…

**Sasuke** – ….

Sakura o olha ternamente, ela não conseguia deixar de amar aquele homem, apesar de tudo o que lhe fazia e dizia.

**Sasuke** – …ainda me amas?

Sakura não muda de expressão, dá um pequeno sorriso e responde.

**Sakura** – Sim… até demasiado…

O Uchiha não pensa duas vezes, ele tinha a certeza, ele queria fazer aquilo, larga a espada a agarra a Haruno pela cintura beijando-a, um beijo que ao principio começou frio, mas foi ficando cada vez mais quente e mais quente, Sakura o beijou em retorno, e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, explorando a boca do Uchiha, foi um beijo apaixonado e desejado, um beijo que os dois tanto esperaram para sentir e saborear.

Sem ar os dois afastaram as faces e olharam-se, comunicando com o olhar, não era preciso palavras naquele momento… bastavam gestos e muito amor, a Haruno voltou a beijar o rapaz, que pedia mais e mais… sim "_aquilo_" aconteceu eles fizeram amor.

Sakura a meio da noite acorda quentinha, sentido algo a agarra-la pela cintura, vira-se em busca da cara do rapaz e vê dois belos olhos ónix que a observavam com carinho, o moreno apenas a beijou na testa.

Os dois estavam numa caverna ali ao lado do riacho cobertos pelas suas roupas. Era o silêncio total, eles continuavam sem trocaram palavras, apenas se beijaram e abraçavam apaixonadamente. Sakura infelizmente acaba com o momento mágico lembrando se do seu colega que podia acordar, por isso a garota levanta-se com as suas roupas na mão.

**Sasuke **– Onde vais..?

Pergunta o Uchiha confuso.

**Sakura** – Ter… com Naruto, ele ainda acorda e dá pela minha falta…e doido como ele é ainda entra em pânico…

Dizia ela vestindo-se, o Uchiha seriamente se levantou e também se começou a vestir.

**Sakura** – Bem…eu vou me…

**Sasuke** - …..

**Sakura** – Por favor Sasuke-kun…ainda não é tarde para voltares…

**Sasuke** - …..

O Uchiha virou a cabeça, desviando o olhar daqueles olhos esmeraldas.

**Sakura** – Tudo bem…- disse decepcionada – então… desta vez eu não conto que te encontrei…mas da próxima vez que nos virmos eu juro que te levo para casa! A bem ou a mal!

Disse ela numa voz determinada, o Uchiha com meio sorriso caminhou na sua direcção, parou a sua frente, beijando-a, ela o beija de volta, foi um beijo rápido, mas cheio de amor e ternura.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun….

Sasuke tapa a sua boca com o dedo fazendo a garota corar.

**Sasuke** – Também te amo…

Sakura entra em estado de choque, ele tinha acabado de disser que amava.

**Sasuke** – Por favor Sakura…não te metas no meu caminho…

Disse tirando o dedo da boca da garota.

**Sakura** – Mas…!

Antes de acabar a sua frase o Uchiha desaparece…

**Sakura **– " Sasuke-kun…"

A garota sai da caverna e examinou o local procurando o rapaz, mas não o encontra e caminha tristemente para o acampamento, estava escuro mas ela chegou lá sem problemas.

Quando lá chegou estava praticamente a amanhecer, ela chegou sorrateiramente para o

Naruto não a sentir. Mas foi apanhada…

**Naruto** – Onde foste Sakura-chan? – Perguntou o loiro sentando em cima de uma rocha – Fiquei preocupado…

**Sakura** – Ah… gomen Naruto…eu fui… até ao riacho buscar água!

Disse ela num grande sorriso forçado, não era boa ideia disser ao rapaz que tinha se encontrado com o Uchiha, quer disser não era nada boa ideia dizer que tinha feito "_aquilo_" com o Uchiha.

**Naruto** – Humm… para a próxima avisa-me tá Sakura-chan? – Voltou a perguntar.

**Sakura** – Hai! – Respondeu a garota.

Os dois sorriram, pegaram nas coisas, e partiram dali para fora, voltando á sua caminhada de saltos pelas árvores.

Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos, era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo para a sua mente actualizar, o Uchiha tinha beijado, tinham feito amor e no fim ainda lhe dizia que a amava, estava feliz mas muito confusa, e não sabia o mais dizer, mas afinal para que servem as palavras…

**FIM**

O.o bem… esta… não gostei muito do principio nem do fim, mas gostei lá para o meio :P

Espero que saibam o que é o "_aquilo_" XD

Bem espero que gostem e mandei reviews plzz (n.n)

BYE BYE


End file.
